House of wait,WHAT? House of Supers
by THGHOAlover
Summary: my first story im going to try my best at summaries what will happen if anubis house turned super? fabian/nina jerome/mara amber/alfie eddie/ptricia mick/joy OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new to the fanfiction world, but don't worry criticize all you want. When you criticize for me it means you take time in reading my stories, but there are differences in criticism and rude comments. Let's go on with the story shall we. Please review!**

**Me: First thing first the disclaimer who should do it today hmm…Jerome! Jerome: fiinnee, but can I have a cooler entrance? Me: Weelll….OHH! YES THERE IS! There is helicopter outside, 'cause I was still deciding if I should put it in the story. But ya now you can use it! Jerome: thanks…*confused look on face*I guess? *goes on helicopter once on waves and says*THGHOAlover doesn't own HOA (House of Anubis) only her OC happy now? Me: yes! Now on with the story! Wait! Here is a list of the super powers. List Nina- can read minds and is a physic Fabian-telekinesis and bird caller Amber-wizard level 1 Alfie-hypnotize Patricia-wizard level 5 Eddie-mimicker Mara- physic (but does not like to use it) and healer Jerome- can fly and camouflage Poppy- reads minds Mick- speed and super strength Joy- teleporter Jessica-(Nina's twin sister) shape shifter and can see ghosts Matthew-(Eddie's cousin) force field and "mother nature's son" - House of…wait, WHAT!? House of Super**

* * *

Nina's POV

No. No. NO! This can't be happening! My twin sister is coming to boarding school, and staying at Anubis house. Well her name is Jessica Katherine Martin, and we are IDENTICAL TWINS! I didn't tell anyone yet. I bet Trudy well tell the entire Anubis house that there will be a new student living in the house. I'm here! *uses physic power* I should move before a pink blob cr- TOO LATE!

Amber: nniiinnaaa! *squeezes Nina into bear hug*

Nina: amber…..can't…..breathe….

Amber: Nina I haven't seen you in thr-AHHH!

Fabian: don't worry Nina I got your back!

Nina: thanks fabes. You can put her down now.

Fabian: I don't think I will, 'cause I'm Your Knight in Shining Armor.

Nina: you know she hates your telekinesis, and will turn you into a lizard.

Fabian: fine.

Nina: thanks *kisses him*

Amber: hhheellllooo forgotten wizard up here!

Fabian: sorry amber *puts her down* lets go Nina. The rest of the house is in the common room.

Nina: ok let's go!

Trudy: ok everyone there is announcement that I have to make.

Mara: what is it Trudy!

Trudy: well….

Eddies pov

I already know what she is going to say. She is going to say that my little cousin Matthew Brendan Sweet is a new student. He is 17 and will turn 18 in 3 months I'm already 18 that is why I call him my little cousin.

Trudy: there is going to be 2 new students

What!? I thought my dad was going to tell me there will be 2 new students, and not just my cousin.

Everyone except me and Nina: who are they?

Patricia: more specifically are they both Americans?

Trudy: uhh..Yes Patricia, well I have to go make super dearies *leaves*

Patricia: I'm sorry to offend you Nina you're my friend and all, but it's like *makes hand gestures* all the Americans left America! First you then Sweetie over here and now 2 new _AMERICAN_ students *emphasizing on Americans* might as well call this America!

Nina: well guys I hav-

Jessica: *opens door* hello is anyone here? *comes in common room* niinnaa!

Nina: *gives her a hug*

Everyone except Nina and Jessica: *looking back and forward between the 2* WHAT THE HECK?!

Nina: I was going to say that my twin sister is coming to Anubis hou-

Eddie: I also have something to say before this happens again

Everyone but me: WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN!

Eddie: well my little cousin is also com-

Matthew: hello?

Everyone: IN HERE!

Patricia pov

WHAT THE HECK!? 2 simple words! MINI EDDIE! Oh and when I mean mini Eddie it's because he is a little shorter. I can't believe he did not tell me his cousin was coming. UGGHH I'm so mad!

Patricia: WHAT THE FREAK MAN! Guys 2 simple words MINI EDDIE please tell me Eddie that he does not act like you

Eddie: don't worry sometimes I think if we are related

Matthew: nice to see you put in a compliment into the day

Patricia: first off *goes on her knees and looks at the ceiling* THANK ANUBIS!

Eddie: oh come on I bet 50 pounds I did put at least 1 compliment while we are texting

Matthew: no you didn't * tosses iphone to Eddie*

Everyone except Matthew: *surrounds Eddie* OHH! THAT REALLY HURTS!

Matthew: pay up!

Eddie: ohh that we are related in! Here you go.

Mara: why don't we get to know you guys better ohh, and also we can talk about your powers!

Jerome: Mara sweety we can talk to them later first let them unpack

Mara: fine.

Matthews pov

Oh god I think I am in love. Oh no I just met her I can't already have a crush, and man I think I believe in love in first sight! Ok I have a plan I will get to know her better, yeah, and then when I know who she likes I will use 1 of my powers to ask her out. That might just work but after I know her better I will ask who her sister likes and after that I hope it will work.

Jessica pov

Oh man. I can't believe I have a crush I need to tell someone. I think Mara. She looks like a person that will keep a secret I am going to tell her right now, 'cause I can't keep feelings bottled up. I can tell her right now since I'm rooming with her.

Jessica: hey Mara I can't keep my feelings bottled up, but I like a boy that lives in the house.

Mara: WHO *all giggly* oh my I'm starting to sound like amber. Who do you like?

Jessica: Matthew

Mara: oh my god!

Jessica: please don't tell anybody

Mara: secret safe with me!

* * *

**I could have made it longer, but left it off there because when I did start doing chapter 1 it was in midnight I read it over and I am satisfied. So I'm going to update, and before I forget **_**REVIEW! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it is me again! I got my first follower MusicLoverGirl9078 you made my day so please read and review! **

**Me: Time for disclaimer Jerome: NOT AGAIN! Me: who shall do it today? Jerome: guys run, RUN! Everyone except me and Jerome: what do you mean run? Me: I pick… Jerome: Mara save yourself. HOLD UP *drags Mara with him* LATER SUCKERS SEE YA I REALLY AND I MEAN REALLY DON'T WANNA BE YA!*runs away* Me: MICK! *drags him from the rest* your turn to say the disclaimer, but while you drink this mixture of pickle juice and root beer! Mick: wait, WHAT!? Me: here ya go!*hands him a cup* Mick: you can do this Mick before you ate a year old pizza Me: what? Mick: well THGHOAlover owns nothing well her OCs' and plot *drinks from the cup* this surprisingly taste good! Me: now on with the story** - continuing Jessica's pov

Whoa! Finally unpacked! I'm going to the common room, but first my book and glasses. Now I can go! Wait a minute everyone is down there snogging, and poor Matthew looks uncomfortable and now I do

Jessica: guys we have 3 options 1 Matthew and I can talk more about ourselves, 2 get all of you a room, or 3 just plain old cut it out!

Everyone but Eddie: 1

Eddie: 2

Everyone else: ANYHOW!

Mara: why don't you come down here and introduce yourself!

Jessica: *sits down and puts on glasses* so what do you want to know about?

Everyone else: just the basics.

Jessica: well I'm 18 and my name is Jessica I'm interested in art, I like to read, well long story short I'm a geek!

Everyone but Matthew: and what about you *points to Matthew*

Matthew: pretty much the same but my birthday is in 3 months, so I'm 17 right now ohh and my name is Matthew

Jessica: what type of art do you do?

Mathew: practically anything, and you?

Jessica: ya me too!

Mara: okay let's introduce ourselves Jessica you already know me, but Matthew my name is Mara Jerome's girlfriend

Jerome: and I'm Jerome

Alfie: I'm Alfie amber's boyfriend

Amber: I'm amber

Nina: Matthew I'm Nina and this is Fabian my boyfriend

Fabian; thank you, love

Mick: Mick and joy over here is my girlfriend

Joy: hey

Eddie: Jessica I'm Eddie and this is Patricia, my yacker understood Matthew! And Matthew if I see you caught flirting with my yacker your dead!

Matthew:*scared look on face* ya don't worry about that, because I remember what you did to the poor guy that you thought was flirting with your girlfriend! Which is now your ex.

Patricia: nice going Eddie now you scarred the poor boy

Jerome: Patricia all the boys do the same with their girlfriend didn't you know that?

Trudy: Dearies supper is ready!

Nina: oh no!

Fabian: what happened, love

Nina: I'm going to warn them

I wonder what Nina is walking into Mathew and my direction. She is probably going to do what she always does. Say if I'm having a great day as always, well that is just a classical twin. Oh here she is now!

Jessica: yes Nina?

Nina: if I were you guys I would get a raincoat

Jessica: huh?

I turned around and saw Matthew saved me a seat. He faced me and I got to see his brownish bluish eyes. Those eyes were looking in my eyes. There is no way I can describe my love for him, and when I look deeper in his eyes I see hope. Hold up hope for what? But then something got my attention when in the corner of my eye I saw spaghetti coming toward me! Matthew must have noticed it because he held up his hand, and something surrounded Matthew and me. The spaghetti hit the force field and got burned. Then he put the force field down knowing it was a food fight! Patricia got 2 gallons of water and poured it on Matthew and me, and Mathew and I were soaked!

Eddie: Patricia do you hate Americans 'cause you did that to Nina and me?

Nina: told you should have worn a raincoat Jessica and Matthew!

Patricia: I don't know I guess I made it into a tradition

Everyone laughed!

I turned myself into a golden retriever went to Patricia licked her of course with drool, and since I was still wet I was shaking myself until she was soaked! Everyone laughed so hard I think Alfie will choke!

Patricia: now I smell like wet dog!

Jessica: *turned back into human* that's what you get for getting me soaked hahaha! _

Jerome's pov

I can't believe Matthew has the force field power. No concentrate Jerome. I have to help Sibuna find the Flail, and we are back in the tunnels, after joy discovered it. Now Senkhera is back and wants the Flail. Well let me explain the Flail is the symbol of pharaoh power symbolizes Osiris. I am still confuzzled about this though. Oh gotta go I have a Sibuna meeting in Nina and ambers room.

I knocked 3 times the gang answered

Nina: ok sit down we still have to wait for Joy and Eddie

Patricia: why is Eddie taking so long?*sounding annoyed*

Nina: he said he had to talk to Matthew, and also show him around. Let's just sta-

Joy: I'm here

Nina: now let's start what do think the Frobisher Smythes' meant by 'yo-

Eddie: I was just with Matthew leaving him suspicious on why I had to leave

Nina: ok as I was saying what do you think the Frobisher smythes' meant by 'you have to find the waters of mankind?'

All the boys' mouth were twitching mostly mine until we burst out laughing we were (boys) laughing so hard we were crying until we couldn't breathe, and this is something new for Fabian!

The girls (Nina, Amber, and Joy): what is wrong with you guys!?

Jerome: they mean man pee *I said still laughing*

Nina: that is not possible! *starting to laugh*

Fabian: he did say it was yellow.

The girls: fine. We will use 'man pee'

Nina: after victor says his 'I want to hear pin drop' speech then we will wait at least 20 minutes

Everyone: okay

Victor: it is 10 'o clock you have 5 minutes then I want to hear a pin drop!

~20 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina: ok let's go

We went down the stairs when we heard a door open

Jerome: hold on to my hand *whisper*

All of checked it out, and since they were holding my hand I camouflaged everyone. When we saw who it was it was Matthew getting a glass of water

Jerome: why are you up?

Matthew: Ah-

Nina: don't say a word! It is just us

Matthew: ok and may I ask why are you guys up?

Jerome: we asked first.

Matthew: I couldn't sleep, and it is still summer vacation. School doesn't start in 2 weeks! Now answer me why are you guys up?

Nina: um..Why couldn't you sleep?

Matthew: Nina like I said before im not like Eddie which is way oblivious, so answer me?

Nina: w-w-we

Nina is not a good liar so I told him a lie that will convince him

Jerome: all of us are going for a walk.

Everyone except me and Matthew: we are? Oh YES we are!

Fabian: but can you answer Nina's question?

Matthew: fine I had a nightmare it had a lady ghost and said I was cursed. She also mentioned I was part of a paragon

Nina: *yawns* I'm feeling tired we should do this tomorrow. Okay. Well I have to go now.

Amber: I have a question have you always wore blue glasses?

Matthew: yes, yesterday I was wearing contacts.

Awkward silence.

Alfie: that was awkward so we all should get to bed now.

Nina's pov

OK IM FREAKING OUT! I'm going to check on her. I'm just going to use my power.* sees future* NO! I'm going in.

Jessica: AHH! Ouch.

Nina: quiet you are going to wake up Mara! Let me see your arm, NOW!

Jessica: okay

Nina: no! No! No! No!

Jessica: what is wrong?

Nina: come with me outside of your room.

Jessica: where?

Nina: guys stay where you are

Eddie's pov

Nina: guys stay where you are.

Everyone but Nina: what!?

Nina: Eddie check Matthews arm,NOW!

1 word pushy, so I checked his arm and…

**Hope you guys liked it, and I checked on wiki about the Flail. I'm going to make up things about the Flail because wiki had practically nothing. Guys I will update when I have 3 reviews, but if I get 10 I will put in 3 chapters. Okay bye- THGHOAlover **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back! I did make a promise, and I could have posted sooner. Disclaimer time!**

**Me: Who shall be my **_**victim **_**today?**

**Everyone else: **_**Victim**_**?**

**Jerome and Mara: WE ARE BACK!**

**Me:*sneaks up behind Mara***

**Everyone but Jerome and Mara:*gesturing behind Mara* TURN AROUND!**

**Me: Mara I pick you!**

**Jerome: Nooo! My Mara! *starts crying***

**Mick: Are you crying?**

**Me: ok Mara I want you to do 3 cartwheels, and on the last cartwheel you end in a flip!**

**Mara: Good thing my parents put me in gymnastics! THGHOAlover *1 cartwheel*does not*2 cartwheel*own *last cartwheel with flip* House of Anubis**

**Everyone else: WOW! Now back to the story!**

**Warning: some cursing**

_Continuing Eddie's POV_

Oh crap! Not him! You gotta be kidding me!

Eddie: no!

Patricia: No sh*t Sherlock!

Jessica:*goes down the stairs* what the heck is going on here?

Matthew: ya _we_ want to know?

Fabian: Should we tell them?

Nina: yes. Jessica can I talk to you?

Jessica: ya sure.

Know how do I tell him nicely. Oh hey cousin you are cursed I am the Osirian, Nina is The Chosen One, and you might have a chance to die! Kill me now curse I am already being tortured!

Eddie: ya 'bout that.

I explained every bit, up until now.

~with Nina~

Nina: Jessica please do not tell me. A ghost lady came in your dream, tell you are cursed, and part of a Paragon!

Jessica: Well...kind of. You got the first part right, and all of a sudden I was a spirit. And saw what you did...about Sibuna.

Nina: guys you don't have to tell her she already knows

Eddie: well...welcome to Sibuna! All of us should go to bed.

Everyone but Alfie: yeah we should!

Alfie: zzzzzzzz

Amber: ALFIE WAKE UP!

Alfie: AHH!*falls*IM UP! OUCH!

Mara's pov

Oh my gosh! Jessica is not in her bed! Wait, why is there shouting downstairs? I will investigate.

Alfie: AHH!*falls*IM UP! OUCH!

Alfie? Nina? Fabian? Amber?Eddie? Patricia? Matthew? Jessica? Jerome and Joy? All there is missing is me and Mick!?

Mara: what is going on here?

Matthew: oh we were talking about si-*Eddie steps on his foot*AH-*looks at Eddie with gritted teeth*aren't you guys supposed to be asleep? You guys woke me up!

Mick:*yawns* what the heck is going on here?

Mara: Eddie let Matthew tell the truth

Matthew: sorry mara I can't.

Mara: can any of you tell me and Mick what's going on here? Please.

Nina: alfie, hypnosis please.

Jerome: No stop! Mara just learned how to prevent herself getting hypnotized, it was the next step in her power.

Nina: what about Mick?

Jerome: NO! He will hold you against your will, and slap you silly. Trust me I have been there before.

Nina: there is no choice guys. We have to tell them!

Jerome: I will tell Mara

Joy: and I will tell Mick

I can't believe it he told me everything. I can't believe I have been so oblivious it was below me when they needed to find the mask, and above me for the cup of ankh! First time I think I will be doing, and hopefully the last! STUPID!*face palms herself* STUPID! STUPID!STUPID! I might have said that aloud…huh, but I didn't?

Nina: Mara you are not stupid!

Amber: ahhh…..true love she was probably blinded by love! EEEEEEPPPPPP!

Everyone else: amber you will make us deaf!

Amber: ssoorrrryyyy!

Matthew: I swear to god, if amber does that again I will use my power to hang myself.

I'm going to ask him what his power is. I really want to know, 'cause when he came he looked like he was glowing.

Mara: ya speaking of your power what is it?

Matthew: it's a rare power. You know Mother Nature well technically I'm her 'son'.

Oh my god. It's the rarest power on earth. It almost went extinct twice. That's how rare it is! Whe-

Jerome: prove it!

Matthew: ok, but don't touch me or I WILL burn you! You guys are warned.

My god! He is glowing! A lotus flower came from his hand. It started very small, and know…wait he looks dizzy.

Matthew:*collapses*

Jessica:*also collapses*

Jerome: Mara what is going on *checks their pulse*

I got my hands, and put it over them. I was ready to see what was going on, but they started floating! A ghost lady appeared.

Senkhera: remember the flail chosen one, or the other part of the paragon gets it! Well I'm not in a good mood so they well die, until you find the flail!

Eddie and Nina: NOOO!

Senkhera: MWAHAHAHHAHAHA! *disappears*

Jessica and Matthew: *fall, inhale deeply, and start coughing*

Mara: stay still *uses power* you guys are still alright. We need to find the flail quick!

Joy: we were going to use the 'waters of mankind' to open the tunnel.

Mara: pee?

The boys: that's what we said *start laughing*

Mara: are we still going?

Everyone: yes we still are.

Mara: so which part of the mystery are we in?

Nina: we are on the shield that will open the case to the flail.

Mick: what are we waiting for? Let's go!

We headed to the cellar. It still creeped me out! I squeezed Jerome's hand really tightly. I'm sure he would faint soon from the squeezing, sometimes I think to myself and ask if _I'm_ the one with the strength!

Jerome: Mara calm down we are here.

Fabian: soooo. How do we do this?

Mick:*sarcastic voice* well I don't know mate let the girls watch us use the lou (A/N I think that is how you spell it)

Jerome: girls turn around, and boys one by one understood?

Amber's POV

Eww grosss! They are peeing in a tube! Finally they are done, and I thought it was true that boys pee fast!

Amber: Nina get the flail!

Everyone: *taunting* senkhera come and get it *singy tone*.

Senkhera: stop it! Finally the flail! Now my collection is complete.

Nina: wait, collection? We risk our lives for a collection

Senkhera: no! you do not it does complete a collection of flail, but this flail is important. Bye chosen one!

Everyone: what *simultaneously*?

I know this dumbfounded everyone, but I know how this feels sometimes. I act like that, well it is my thing

Jessica's POV

Jessica and Matthew: WE ARE NOT GONNA DIE! *hug each other*

Oh no! Not the eyes again! *dreamy talk* those big bluish and brownish eyes, and the blue around the (inside, duh) iris are enchant-SNAP OUT OF IT! Wait, why is he leaning in, and….wait…why am I leaning in?

Jessica and Matthew: *kiss*

Amber: EEPPP! MATICA!

Jessica and Matthew:*pull apart and realize what they did* WHAT!

Amber: it is bot-

Everyone else: she knows that, she means why she kissed Matthew or the other way around!

Jessica: *smiling* why did you kiss me?

Matthew: I like you. No! Wait, I love you

Jessica: me, too *they kiss again*

Alfie: PDA ALERT!

Jerome: get a room!

Fabian: let's get out of the tunnels ok *looks at watch* wow it is almost 6 am! Trudy wakes up any minute! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!

We were out in like 2 seconds by the help of Mick! Today we will show our powers to each other! Can't wait!

**Thank you for reading more chapters coming soon, and I will TRY to put one each day! Please read and review, and I'm also thinking that I will not start doing the '**_**I need amount of reviews for the next chapter 'yet**_** some ~THGHOAlover**

**X peace out Girl Scout**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm going to try to put 4 chapters tomorrow.**

**Me: Now what is missing?**

**Amber: oh I know! The disclaimer!**

**Everyone but amber and me: AMBER!**

**Amber: trying to be helpful.**

**Me: thank you amber. Ok today I pick Alfie!**

**Alfie: *whispers to Jerome* do you think it is to-**

**Me: I want you…to get in this pink dress and walk around the school wearing it!**

**Alfie: fine *gets in dress* THGHOAlover does not own house of Anubis**

**Everyone else: *snapping pictures***

**Alfie: GUYS PLEASE STOP!**

**Everyone: Now back to the story!**

_Jessica's POV

I can't believe over 4 hours passed. Right now I'm (A/N you know where the logs are) in the woods near the school. We are going to show our powers to each other! Can't wait!

Jerome: ok, let's start with Nina!

Nina: ok.

I still can't believe Matthew kissed me!

Nina: Jessica you are still thinking about the kiss. Fabian you are worried I would read your mind.

Fabian: um…n-n-no!

Nina: Jerome your sister will call in 3…2…1

Jerome: *phone rings* hold on a minute please*talks on phone then hangs up* Fabian your turn!

Fabian: *mimics the rainbow lorikeet* whoa! *covered in rainbow lorikeets*

Nina: oh my god! Need help Fabian?

Fabian: no that's ok! *birds fly away* now this! *lifts amber with telekinesis*

Amber: AHHH! FABIAN JAMES RUTTER PUT ME THE F*** DOWN NOW!

Fabian: fine. *puts her down*

Jerome: Now your turn amber.

Amber: Ok! *snaps finger and alfie turns into a frog* oh and the cool thing about this spell is, when I kiss him he will be back to normal! *kiss*

Jerome: interesting sight to see Amber kiss a frog! Alf your turn!

Alfie: Mick just stare into my eyes.

Mick: *stares into eyes all hypnotized*

Alfie: I want you to slap yourself silly and sing Call Me Maybe!

Mick: *slaps himself while singing call me maybe*

Everyone else: THAT IS HILARIOUS!

Alfie: ok snap out of it!

Mick: hey guys what happened?

Jerome: nothing Campbell. Patricia you are next!

Patricia: no thanks. I am just like amber, but more experienced.

Jerome: alright then Eddie your turn then!

Eddie:*uses power to mimic Jerome* guys not the hair! You touch my hair I snap your arm like a twig! Hey Mara dear does my hair look sexy?

Jerome: that was only 1 time guys!

Everyone else: *laughs*

Jerome: ha-ha I will haunt you guys! Now Mara your turn!

Mara: Jerome give me your hand to heal the bruises *uses power* done!

Jerome: my turn! Mara hold my hand *starts flying* ok now I'm going to that tree and camouflage! *uses power* next is Mick.

Mick: *goes to a tree and lifts it with one finger, then runs around the school in 3 seconds* phew what a work out!

Jerome: Joy you are next!

Joy: *goes to Paris then comes back* here is a postcard you guys!

Jerome: now Matthew your turn!

Matthew: you guys already saw what I can do. What about you Jessica?

Jessica: yesterday I showed you I'm a shape shifter and I can see ghosts!

Nina: why don't all of us go back to Anubis?

Everyone: ok

_3 months later

~at school~

Amber's POV

Can't wait till after school! Yay! The bell just rung!

Nina: I really want to see what the boys did for our dates, but I feel sad for Jessica though.

Oh wait! I forgot to tell you Jessica and Matthew are kinda mad at each other. I don't know why, and since then Jessica is malnourished. Poor girl. All of us but Matthew tried to cheer her up, set up a blind date, but nothing!

Amber: Yeah, I feel sad now she is probably sleeping

She is so malnourished she has to stay at Anubis house, while Matthew tries everything for her to forgive him. That always fails so he goes to his room locks himself there, and cries. I don't know why they are in a fight! Finally here! 3…2…1

Matthew:*runs to Jessica with flowers*

I will go with him.

Matthew: please forgive me Jessica.

Jessica: No!

Amber: What did happen anyways?

Jessica: he was checking out a girl!

Amber: Oh My G-

Matthew: That is not what happened. What actually happened I looked over to Ashley thinking if she got your surprise for our first date.

Jessica: what was the surprise then *sounding angry*!

Matthew: This. *shows her* since she was an artist I told her to make a heart-shaped pedant with our names on it.

Jessica: I was stupid, I should have let you give me an explanation. Will _you _forgive _me?_

Matthew: yes!

I went outside and…

Amber: MATICA IS BACK TOGETHER!

Everyone else: FINALLY! *go upstairs* GROUP HUG!

Amber: WAIT! If you guys group hug we will be late for our dates!

Nina: it starts at 8p.m. and it is 3p.m. right now.

Amber: it takes 1 hour for clothes, 3 hours for hair, and 1 hour for makeup!

Patricia: Might as well get it over with.

Patricia's POV

First time I will say this, but…..DAMN I look sexy in green! My dress is knee length, looks like it has a corset, and flowy on the bottom! Nina has a yellow dress, Mara's is white, amber's pink, and Joy's is orange. Everyone's hair was curled. When we went downstairs all the boys were in tuxes waiting for us. When I found Eddie, all of us went inside taxis. It took at least 1 hour to get there! It was the fanciest restaurant in Liverpool!

Patricia's POV

I turned around to tell Krueger something when…

_**most suckiest chapter I did! Sorry I did not update sooner it was because school just started! And also I have a lot of homework, so sorry if I update late! I'm going also going to post a new story called house of royal later on today or tomorrow, but I think I can do it today!**

**X peace out Girl Scout**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! chapter 5! YAY! Oh, before we start the disclaimer thank you for the following,favoriting,and reviewing! Now the disclaimer! Also one more thing, sorry it took THIS long for me to update!My excuse is,because my cousin was hospitalized because of her was about to die when she was brought to the was crazy these past my family wants is for her to get better!

Me: Now, who wants to do the disclaimer this time!

Everyone but Nina: NINA WANTS TO DO IT!

Nina: You guys are so dead!

Me: I want Joy to kiss Fabian, and Nina I want you to watch while you say the disclaimer!

Nina: WHAT!?

Fabian and Joy: dont complain we have to kiss *kissing*

Nina: THGHOAlover. Doesnt. Own. HOA! OK seperate you 2!

Fabian and Joy: Finally! That was pain!

Everyone: Now back to the story!

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was going to tell Krueger something, when I saw Rufus! What on earth is he doing here? I need to tell the gang!

Patricia: Guys Rufus is here!

Everyone else: what!?

Eddie:Where?

Patricia:Near the bushes!

Jerome: He is not there.

Patricia:I swear he was there.

Calm down Patricia. Just enjoy the night! Well, we went inside still no sign of being so paranoid patricia!The waiter came and...hold on a mesley second his name tag says Ren-Patricia get a hold of yourself!I ordered spaghetti and so did the rest of the girls, and the boys got the of Mara's sauce got on -NO!Jerome got his salad and dressing,and threw it at Mara instead it hit me!I'm not a person that would do this,but...THIS IS WAR!I pretended I was going to eat some of my spaghetti, but aimed at Jerome instead it hit poor landed on his blond ,you know the routine we aim,throw it,and miss.

Nina:GUYS!

everyone else: what?

Nina:You do realise we are still in a restuarant,right? Oh goody,the manager is coming toward us.

Manager:I'm afraid to tell you this,but...LEAVE IMMADIETLY OF THIS RESTUARANT!

A bit rude may i say so waiter Renee held Nina ... come down Patricia.

Nina's POV  
Renee, the waitor, held me back. Weird, I cant use my powers. Renee had something behind his back. Before I could do anything Renee tied my hands behind my back! I wonder how nobody noticed this! He took me to a warehouse. Wait... this looks familiar...ITS THE WAREHOUSE JEROME WAS IN! So that means Patricia was right! Renee is Rufus! But i thought he died.  
Rufus: nice to see you again nina.  
Nina: *mumbled* not so nice to see you again. Rufus didnt you die?  
Rufus: nope. Senkhera helped give me your phone!  
I gave it to called someone.I was scared out of my mind!What will he do to me!

* * *

WITH THE REST OF SIBUNA

* * *

Fabian's POV

What is taking Nina so long? She has been gone nearly 45 minu- wait how could you be so stupid Fabian! I got a phone call from Nina.

Fabian:Nina I'm worried about you. Why are you taking so long?

Rufus:I think your chosen one is in trouble.

Fabian:What do you want Rufus?

Rufus:Oh I don't know, ah yes now I know!I want the Cup of ankh,the elixir, and the Mask of Anubis or I could...kill the chosen one

* * *

I know you are mad at me! I'm the most suckiest author on earth! I have some problems like heart break,projects,visiting my cousin, and school. next chapter hopfully soon, will be the longest I ever done. Also I know this is my BADDEST chapter I have to go now!

x Peace out girl scout


End file.
